werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Day Without You
A Day Without You is the fourth episode of the third season of and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. Synopsis SAVING ELIZABETH – Desperate to save his daughter, Jake turns to Jeffery for help uncovering information about the mysterious force that has set its sights on the children of Los Angeles. While Jake remains behind with Elizabeth, Zander and a reluctant Graysin join the hunt, which puts them on a dangerous collision course with an unlikely new threat. Finally, Christopher and Brooklyn must put aside their differences as they embark on a journey that may alter the power dynamic in Los Angeles forever. Cast Main Cast * Chris Wood as Jacob Chamberlain/Christopher Chamberlain * James Franco as Graysin Blackwell * Phoebe Tonkin as Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux * Caspar Zafer as Jefferson Chamberlain * Matt Ryan as Alexander Deveraux Recurring Cast * Odette Annable as Brooklyn Chamberlain * Austyn Johnson as Elizabeth Chamberlain Co-Starring * Anniston Price as Jessica Chamberlain * Tinsley Price as Jupiter Chamberlain Trivia *Christopher and Brooklyn steal some of Jeffery's venom. *Christopher gives Brooklyn a moonlight ring to strengthen her in their quest to weaken or kill Jeffery. At first the ring was spelled so Brooklyn couldn't take it off. Christopher altered it later so Brooklyn can remove it. *Graysin realizes that the Hollow wanted them to find its followers and the abducted children. *Elizabeth tells her father not to look at the blue light, which he tries to do but seems to have failed to do. Elizabeth has a dream where she finds him and sees his eyes glow blue just before she wakes up. *Charlotte and Jeffery learned from Lara that witches aren't the only ones that the Hollow has allied itself with but werewolves as well, namely, the Crescent Wolf Pack. She tells Jeffery that even the powerful "Beast" will bow before it. *Christopher transfers the sacrificial anchorage spell to Charlotte and had Zander stake her, temporarily killing her to save Elizabeth and the other kids. Quotes |-|Promo= :Graysin: "Look guys, I know what we're up against." :Zander: "Is a force my family and I are here to erase." :Elizabeth: "It wants those other kids. I think it wants me too." :Jake: "I'm going to keep you safe. Forever." |-|Trailer= :Graysin: "Look guys, I know what we're up against. This thing is dark, it's angry." :Zander: "Is a force my family and I are here to erase. It's quite the monster you got lurking in there. You wanna see mine?" :Elizabeth: "It wants those other kids. I think it wants me too." :Jake: "I'm going to keep you safe. Always and forever." |-|Sneak Peek= :Brooklyn: "I guess I feel asleep working. You get any?" :Christopher: "I just woke up from a five year nap." :Brooklyn: "You going somewhere?" :Christopher: "Los Angeles. Elizabeth is still sick. Jake asked me to see what I can do." :Brooklyn: "Great, as long as you're stepping into a war zone, see if you can get your hands on Jeffery's venom." :Christopher: "Jake did say that Jeffery would be occupied. We can enter his home, steal whatever we need and leave before anyone notices." :Brooklyn: "Okay, you want me to help you rob the most deadly vampire on the planet? I will past." :Christopher: "You're worried about a fight, allow me to even the odds. Stone is kyanite. It's been spelled to grant you total of your werewolf nature, even during the full moon." :Brooklyn: "This is a cure. It's everything I've ever wanted. What's the catch?" :Christopher: "No catch. Insurance." :Brooklyn: "Or like a leash. Spelled so I can't take it off." :Christopher: "Like you said, it's everything you ever wanted, provided you help me." |-|Scene= :Jake: "How is she?" :Charlotte: "The fever's back but she's not in any pain. She's asking for you." :Jake: "Well make an excuse. I'd rather my daughter not know that I've gone off to murder the witches." :Zander: "We cannot be reckless, Jake." :Jake: "Then how would you have me respond? Should I delegate my child's safety to someone else?" :Zander: "Let me see what I can do." :Charlotte: "And I will handle Jeffery. Out of the three of us, I win most likely not to get killed on arrival. Whatever we're up against, it's as much as his problem as it's ours." :Jake: "Leaving me to do what exactly?" :Charlotte: "Stay here and protect our daughter. Do not let anything or anyone come near her." :Zander: "Word of warning. The Jefferythat you knew is gone. So whatever he is now, he's no ally." |-|Inside clip= :Graysin: "Now this thing is dark, it's angry, it's very powerful." :Zander: "Is a force my family and I are here to erase. I would violate everything sacred under the sun in the name of rescuing my daughter. And right now, according to you, you are facing two evils. Wouldn't it be nice to have one of those by your side?" Multimedia Soundtrack See also }} Category:Season Three Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Episodes